Haunted
by NightStarRetaliation
Summary: Lately Malia hasn't been sleeping. The nightmares of her family's demise is still haunting her day and night, causing her to hallucinate and lose control of her powers. During one of her hallucinations, someone from the pack is nearly killed...Now, with the pack and Stiles turning against her, feeling scared, and lost, her only options now are turning to Peter for help, or suicide.
1. For The Love Of A Daughter

**I do not own Teen Wolf, all rights and characters except for the name of Malia's little sister's name, other then that, everything else, soley belong to Writer Jeff Davis, and MTV. If anyone has nothing nice to say, then don't say please don't say anything at all.**

**Bold - Chapter Titles, / or Cursing **

_**bold Italics - Memories **_

_Italics - Thinking_

_Italic-underlined - Song lyrics _

**Chapter 1 - For The Love Of A Daughter...**

**Malia's POV: **

_**I was born on November 28th, and had no clue I was adopted until only recently. My life as I could try to recall it was misery. Although I spent the last eight years of my life as a wild coyote, I could still remember everything that had happened. The last time I ever saw the only family I had ever known. My father, the one that had raised me, was an alcoholic, and was very abuse towards my mother. Sometimes I would hear verbal insults, like "YOU NO GOOD WHORE!" or sometimes death threats would be issued, and a lot of the times I never knew if he was serious or not, which would always get me so mad. Why would anyone want to kill the ones they loved? That was a question I kept asking myself every day and night, whenever I would hear them fighting.**_

_Four years old with my back to the door All I could hear was the family war _

_Your selfish hands always expecting more_

_Am I your child or just a charity award?_

_You have a hollowed out heart But it's heavy in your chest_

_I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless_

_Hopeless, _

_you're hopeless_

_Oh, father, please, father_

_I'd love to leave you alone But I can't let you go_

_Oh, father, please, father Put the bottle down For the love of a daughter_

_**My hands would always be over my little sister Sarah's ears, hoping to shield her from the noise. She didn't need to hear dad's voice. She was too young. I was the eldest, the protector. Always the one to shield her from any harm that came our way. Besides mom, Sarah was my whole world, and it stayed just like that, until one horrible night, when dad came home drunk off his ass, and immediately started in on mom, and the family war had started yet again. "Enough is enough!" I yelled out, and when dad's eyes turned toward me, I could immediately see hatred in them. The next thing I remembered was seeing nothing but darkness for a split second as I felt a stinging pain hit my cheek and fell to the ground, hitting the side of the coffee table as I went down.**_

_**"STAY OUT OF THIS LITTLE BITCH!" That was the last thing I heard dad yell out, and when I woke up next, I was in the car next to my little sister crying her eyes out, and mom was driving. "Where are we going mama?" I asked her. "We're leaving Malia." came mom's soft reply. "You're father obviously doesn't want us in his life anymore." Why would anyone want to kill the ones they loved? That was a question I kept asking myself every day and night. That was the last time I ever saw my father, which was five years ago, when I was only eight years old, and It was also the last time I ever saw my mother and Sarah too, because that same night we left dad, was also the very same night when my entire world, my mother and little sister was taken from me.**_

_It's been five years since we've spoken last_

_And you can't take back What we never had_

_Oh, I can be manipulated Only so many times, _

_Before even "I love you"Starts to sound like a lie_

_You have a hollowed out heart But it's heavy in your chest_

_I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless_

_Hopeless, _

_you're hopeless_

_Oh, father, please, father_

_I'd love to leave you alone_

_But I can't let you go_

_Oh, father, please, father Put the bottle down For the love of a daughter_

_**My mother's screams and pleads rang in my ears. The sounds of ripping flesh, screams of terror, growling and snarling had never left me, and even know as I tried not to think of the accident, it somehow always still managed to worm its way into my mind anyway. **_I gasped and woke up screaming. Howling actually. The coyote in me threatened to take me over, but I forced it away. "The nightmares are getting worse." I muttered softly to myself. "What am I going to do now?" I sighed. "How many days has it been now?" I couldn't remember anymore. The nightmares have been plaguing me for so long, I couldn't remember the last time I had actually gotten a good night's sleep. A time where I could sleep peacefully, with no worries or cares at all to drag me down. It was then at that moment that my thoughts turned to Stiles. It was because of him that I was able to maintain a sense of normalcy. A sense of what it felt like to be human again, then again, when I thought about being human again, that's usually about the same time when the coyote in me would always try to take over me. Make me go back to my primal state, whenever I would get overly emotional or when memories like now tried to rear their ugly heads into my brain. A flash of anger filled up within me now, as dad's face suddenly flashed through my mind.

_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?_

_How could you push me out of your world,_

_Lied to your flesh and your blood,_

_Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved?_

_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?_

_How could you throw me right out of your world?_

_So young when the _

_pain had begun_

_Now forever afraid of being loved_

"Malia? you okay?" I turned my head, and as our eyes met, a sense of overwhelming dread filled up within me. Something was about to happen. Something bad. I took a whiff of the air around me, as a familiar scent filled my nostrils. Peter. My real father had escaped from Eichen House, and was coming for us. For me, and the pack, and he wasn't the only one looking for me. Henry, the father who had raised me, was also looking for me. I knew that I couldn't put the pack in danger. They didn't deserve it, especially not Stiles. The one person I could always trust. My soul mate. "Malia?" I shook my head and turned back to him and looked into his concerned brown eyes. "You okay? what's wrong?" "Nothing Stiles." I said with a shake of my head. "It's nothing." Stiles has been protecting me from Peter, now it was my turn to do the same for him. If anyone was going to handle Peter, it was going to be me. His own flesh and blood_. Sorry Peter, _I thought as a flood of anger washed over me. _but if want to get to Stiles, then you're going to have to go through me first. _

_Oh, father, please, father_

_I'd love to leave you alone_

_But I can't let you go_

_Oh, father, please, father_

_Oh, father, please, father Put the bottle down_

_For the love of a daughter_

_For the love of a daughter _

_**Song: For the Love of a daughter**_

_**Artist: Demi Lovato**_

_**Too Be continued... **_

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed the first part of my story with Malia, I hope there will be more information on her back round in Season 5, but for now I just though I would make up my own idea, so I hope you enjoyed it anyway. I'm still working on some ideas for my Every Witch Way Story Spellbound, so if anyone is willing to give me some tips on it I would greatly appreciate it, and speaking of EWW, I can't wait for Season 3! I'm soo excited, I just hope that Emma doesn't get herself into trouble again. Anyway, like I said hope you enjoyed Malia's story, new fanfictions with Buffy the Vampire Slayer coming soon which will feature Spike as the main character, and a sailor Moon story also coming soon, so if any people out there are big Sailor Moon fans, then please be on the lookout for the story soon. Also Chapter 2 for this story Haunted will be coming soon..Catch ya guys later **

**\- WereCoyote13 (Formally FlamingSkullTigress)**


	2. Nightmares & Daymares

**I do not own Teen Wolf, all rights and characters except for the name of Malia's little sister's name, other then that, everything else, soley belong to Writer Jeff Davis, and MTV. If anyone has nothing nice to say, then don't say please don't say anything at all.**

**Bold - Chapter Titles, / or Cursing **

_**bold Italics - Memories **_

_Italics - Thinking_

_Italic-underlined - Song lyrics _

**Previously on Haunted: **_**"Enough is enough!" I yelled out, and when dad's eyes turned toward me, I could immediatly see hatred in them. The next thing I remembered was seeing nothing but darkness for a split second as I felt a stinging pain hit my cheek and fell to the ground, hitting the side of the coffee table as I went down. **_

_**"STAY OUT OF THIS LITTLE BITCH!" That was the last thing I heard dad yell out, and when I woke up next, I was in the car next to my little sister crying her eyes out, and mom was driving. "Where are we going mama?" I asked her. "We're leaving Malia." came mom's soft reply. "You're father obviously dons't want us in his life anymore." Why would anyone want to kill the ones they loved? That was a question I kept asking myself every day and night. That was the last time I ever saw my father, which was five years ago, when I was only eight years old, and It was also the last time I ever saw my mother and Sarah too, because that same night we left dad, was also the very same night when my entire world, my mother and little sister was taken from me.**_

_**My mother's screams and pleads rang in my ears. The sounds of ripping flesh, screams of terror, growling and snarling had never left me, and even know as I tried not to think of the accident, it somehow always still managed to worm its way into my mind anyway. **_I gasped and woke up screaming. Howling actually. The coyote in me threatend to take me over, but I forced it away. "The nightmares are getting worse." I muttered softly to myself. "What am I going to do now?" I sighed. "How many days has it been now?" I couldn't remember anymore. The nightmares have been plauging me for so long, I couldn't remember the last time I had actually gotten a good night's sleep. A time where I could sleep peacefully, with no worries or cares at all to drag me down. It was then at that moment that my thoughts turned to Stiles. It was because of him that I was able to maintain a sense of normallcy. A sense of what it felt like to be human again, then again, when It hought about being human again, that's usually about the same time when the coyote in me would always try to take over me. Make me go back to my primal state, whenever I would get overly emotional or when memories like now tried to rear their ugly heads into my brain. A flash of anger filled up within me now, as dad's face suddenly flashed through my mind.

"Malia? you okay?" I turned my head, and as our eyes met, a sense of overwelming dread filled up within me. Something was about to happen. Something bad. I took a wiff of the air around me, as a framiliar scent filled my nostrils. Peter. My real father had escaped from Eichen House, and was coming for us. For me, and the pack, and he wasn't the only one looking for me. Henry, the father who had raised me, was also looking for me. I knew that I couldn't put the pack in danger. They didn't deserve it, escpecially not Stiles. The one person I could always trust. My soul mate. "Malia?" I shook my head and turned back to him and looked into his concerned brown eyes. "You okay? what's wrong?" "Nothing Stiles." I said with a shake of my head. "It's nothing." Stiles has been protecting me from Peter, now it was my turn to do the same for him. If anyone was going to handle Peter, it was going to be me. His own flesh and blood_. Sorry Peter, _I thought as a flood of anger washed over me. _but if want to get to Stiles, then you're going to have to go through me first. _

**NOW...**

**Chapter 2 - Nightmares &amp; Daymares**

**Malia's POV: **

"Are you sure, your okay?" Stiles asked, as I felt his hand touch my shoulder. I was about to answer, when I saw Lydia running up to her us. Her green eyes were filled with worry and concern as she reached us. "Lydia, what's wrong?" Stiles asked. Lydia didn't answer as she tried to catch her breath. "P-Peter." She managed to choke out breathlessly. "He's- He's Here." I looked toward Stiles, and immediatly saw the color draining from his face. I could sense he was scared, and at that moment a surge of anger flashed through me. "I'll handle this." I said with a growl, as I felt my eyes change to an icy blue. "Malia, no." Stiles said gently. "It's a trap, I know it. He's after you." "And he's after Scott too for his alpha powers." I said. "I may not be an acually wolf, I'm still going to do whatever it takes to protect my pack, including my alpha." Just then, I heard a roar. A menacing roar full of anger, and knew that Lydia was right. Peter was really here, and I had to be the one to stop him. Despite Stiles's pleads and protests, I took off, without looking back.

"Malia stop! Please!" I froze as my mother's screams suddenly filled my ears, causing me to nearly hyperventilate in fear. I shook my head, trying to block out the noise and focus, when the sounds of my little sister Sarah's shrieks now fill my ears, and I couldn't stop myself from breaking down. Falling to my knees, I clutched my ears, trying to block it all out as the images of the car rolling down the hill now seized my mind. "No!" I found myself muttering as tears rolled down my cheeks. "No! No!" I began shaking, as my heart began racing a millon miles an hour, and my breathing became ragged and heavy with panic and fear. Suddenly the sound of Peter's roar snapped me out of my thoughts and I immediately thought back to Scott. _Hang on Scott. _I thought, shaking the hallucination from my thoughts. _I'll protect you alpha, just hang in there. _I forced myself to my feet again and once again took off, this time tearing through the the thick forest trees. It was a place I knew very well. After spending eight years in the wild as a were coyote, This had been my home, and I knew the forest like the back of my hand.

The roar of Peter's howl grew louder, as I began to pick up his scent and began to follow it. I knew I had to do whatever it took to stop him, no matter what. I wasn't going to let him get to Scott or anyone else. I wasn't about to lose anyone I cared about. Not again. "MALIA!" Once again I froze as my mother's screams echoed in my head. "Please! stop!" I could hear sounds of snarling and growling, as I now began to panic, and all the while feeling the coyote within me trying to take over. "No!" I muttered fearfully. "Please not again. No!" The sounds of the growling and snarling seem to grow louder, filling the air all around me, as if it was happening all over again. "NOO!" I screamed out, falling to my knees again. Tears began to roll down my face again, as I threw my head back and howled.

I could feel the coyote within me emerging as I felt my eyes begining to shift to an icy blue, and my teeth and nails growing sharper, becoming fangs and claws. I was losing control, and now there was no stoping it. Suddenly I saw Henry, my adoptive father in the clearing walking toward me, and like a caged animal I began to back away in fear. "Malia, how could you do this?" He asked, looking at me with sympathetic blue eyes. "Why? why would you do this to your family?" I growled as a surge of anger flowed into me. _How could I do this? What the __**hell**__ was he trying to prove? If it wasn't for him, then mom and Sarah would still be alive. _I growled again as he got closer toward me, and my coyote instincts began telling me to kill. I growled and leaped into the air, lunging toward him. Knocking him to the ground and with all the anger I held inside for him, I began clawing and ripping into his skin. His screams of torture filled my ears, and eased my mind. Now he wasn't going to hurt me ever again.

"Malia, stop! please!" I growled again, and with a howl piercing the sky, continued to rip into him, until his skin was nearly ribbons beneath my claws. I howled again, just as I heard Lydia's banshee scream, and I looked down. I gasped in fear and began shaking in fear as I now realised what I had done. The man I thought was my father beneath me, wasn't him. It was Liam. "No!" I muttered and began shaking harder as Liam's blood stained my claws, and as I looked toward Lydia and the pack, all with looks of terror in their eyes, I saw Stiles and immedialty froze in panic. I couldn't believe it. _What have I done?_ I thought still shaking in fear. I am just like him. I'm just like Peter. I am a monster. "Malia, what have you done?" I heard Stiles mutter in fear, and with that my instincts began telling me to run, and I took off running without looking back.

**TOO BE CONTINUED... Poor Malia! How will she be able to cope with this? Can Liam somehow be saved, or is he truely gone for good? Will Stiles and the pack manage to forgive Malia before the unthinkable happens? all answers to these questions and more will be revealed soon. Hope you enjoyed reading, and as always please review! **


End file.
